The Athame of Lost Time
by leveragus
Summary: A strange letter arrives to Sophie from her cousin asking her to come urgently to London. How will the Leverage team react to what they will find there?
1. Chapter 1

This idea came for a challenge in leverageland.

**The Athame of lost time.**

_Leverage Head Quarters_

Nathan Ford woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He quickly reached out to turn it off and with a groan he turned around. He saw his brunette bed companion stir from her sleep too.

"Good morning" he whispered and leaned over to kiss her.

" 'morning" Sophie stretched out her arms.

"Parker, leave that pan alone!" They heard Eliot shouting from downstairs.

Nate laid back down with a moan "God, they're already here!"

"Yeah, at least they're cooking breakfast" Sophie smiled.

"Hardison!" another roar from Eliot.

Nate finally decided to get out of bed and got dressed. "Take your time to get ready, I'll just go make sure the kitchen is still there"

"Thanks" She got up too and went inside the bathroom.

Nate thought he would have found a disaster downstairs but fortunately most of his furniture was still intact.  
>"Would you relax?" Parker said "It's just pancakes!"<p>

"Which would have been already done if you two had stop interfering!" the hitter growled.  
>"Good morning, everyone!" Nate announced his present.<p>

"Is Sophie upstairs?" Parker discretely tried to steal a strawberry from the bowl in front of her but Eliot shoved her hand away. Fortunately her other hand was faster and she smiled at her conquest before throwing it inside her mouth.

Nate turned pink "Yes, he muttered She's getting ready!"

Then something outside the window caught his attention. "Why is there an owl outside my window?" he asked curiously. "Parker?"

"What? Why do you think it's mine?" she defended herself going closer to the window.

"Because it's strange! And usually if something is strange you've got something to do with it!" Eliot replied stirring the batter.

"It looks like it wants to come in" Hardison stood next to Parker.

"What are you all looking at?" Sophie asked going down the stairs.  
>"There's a cute owl outside. It looks like it's got something in his mouth" Parker answered.<br>Sophie stopped mid-step and gasped shocked. "An owl? Hardison, please, let him in"

"Oh no, I'm not touching that thing. What if it has got diseases?" Hardison soon walked away.  
>"I'll get it!" Parker enthusiastically opened the window and picked up the bird.<p>

"Pass me the letter, please!" Parker held out the letter for her and stroked the owl s head. "He's cute!" but then the bird bit her.  
>"Ouch, bad boy!" she scolded him.<p>

"He probably wants some treats." Sophie carefully opened the envelope dreading what she would find inside.  
>"Sophie, what's going on?" Nate had observed patiently the scene but now he wanted some answers.<br>Sophie shushed him and continued reading the letter. "It's from my cousin" she whispered.

"Your cousin? Doesn't he/she know the existence of the post?" argued Hardison "Or better yet, emails? Why a freaking owl?"

"It's complicated. He says he needs my help urgently. I need to go to London" She searched for a piece of paper, wrote something down quickly and after putting inside the envelope she gave it to the owl. "Go to your owner, fast!"

The bird flew out of the window.  
>"Bye, bye birdie" Parker waved.<p>

"Okay, I'm with Hardison here. That was strange." Eliot stood there dumbfounded. "You lot are getting weirder and weirder."

"There's no time to explain. I need to leave. Hardison, could you book me a ticket for London, please?" she pacing around trying to hide her panic.  
>"On it!" the hacker started working on his computer.<p>

"Hardison, make it five!" Nate ordered.  
>"Nate, please. It s something I need to do alone." Sophie looked at him. Her eyes almost begging.<p>

The mastermind ignored her. "Sophie, if you or your family are in trouble, we're here to help. That's not up for discussion!

"You don't understand, it's complicated." She repeated.

"Then make me. I know you're private about your past and your family, but you can't expect me to just stay here while you are doing God knows what in London." He rambled. I'm coming and that's it!"

Sophie could see his determination in his eyes. The rest of the team looked the same.

She sighed resigned. "Okay, I don't know how to explain it so I better show you when we get there. Just, please, keep an opened mind."

_Hours later-In London_

"What is this place?" Hardison stared at the strange looking people sitting at the tables.

After hours on a plane where Sophie tried to avoid any questions and a short trip on a taxi, the Leverage team arrived at an unusual pub with very strange people. The sign outside said: _The Leaky Cauldron._  
>Sophie ignored him and talked to the innkeeper. "Good evening, someone is looking for me I m..."<p>

"Anna" a voice from the back interrupted her. "or is Charlotte, or Jenny"

The team all turned around. The man behind them was tall thin with pale skin. He had shoulder-length, greasy black hair and cold, black eyes. He was wearing long black, flowing robes.

"Dude, you really need a new wardrobe!" Hardison commented.

"It's Sophie now" the grifter stared at the man. "Hi Severus, it has been a long time."


	2. Chapter 2

"_It's Sophie now" the grifter stared at the man. "Hi Severus, it has been a long time"_

"Yes, it has indeed, but not my choice."

"Wait, this is your cousin?" Eliot scrutinized the guy. He already didn't like him.

"Why did you bring these Muggles?" Severus Snape asked disgusted.

"Hey, I don't know what that mugglet something means, but it sounded like an insult" Eliot was getting ready to punch the man.

"You two, stop it. Severus, they're my friends" she looked at Nate "my family" She smiled at him and he smiled back "and they are here to help. Why don't you tell me what's the problem?"

"I see" Snape eyed Nate from head to toe and with a shrug he turned around "Let's sit!"

"Hardison look," Parker pointed out at a woman "She's stirring the tea without touching the spoon!"

"You what?" and he turned to find out that she was telling the truth. "So is this a pub for magicians or someone who works at the circus or something?"

The innkeeper bought a tray with a teapot and some cups and Sophie smiled in thanks.

"So Severus, why have you contacted me after all these years? You know I left for a good reason. After what happen to William, I..."

"William?" Nate interrupted pondering "Isn't he the one that Lady was talking about when we were here last. What happened to him?"

"Nate..."

"They don't know?" Snape asked.

"Don't know what?" Eliot put down his tea in disgust. It tasted awful.

Sophie sighed dreading that moment "That I'm a witch."

Hardison spat his tea out nearly choking "A what?"

"I'm a witch. All the people in here are witches and wizards. There's a all world you don't know about, that's kept secret from Muggles."

"Muggles being?" Nate asked still a bit shocked from the revelation.

"Non magical people." She tried to avoid looking in the eyes of her teammates. This is a part of her life that she wanted to keep secret from them. "When I was going to marry William I told him all about it and well... let's say he didn't react very well "

" He was an unworthy piece of..." Snape mumbled.

"I ran away and he died some time later because of his drinking. I felt guilty about it so I permanently left the Wizardly world. So I ask you again Severus, why did you contact me and how did you find me?"

"It certainly hasn't been easy to find you. I had to go through a lot of channels. I need you to retrieve something from your deposit in Gringotts. I'm sure you know what and unfortunately for you, you are the only one who can get it"

"Pff, you could have break into it" commented Parker.

"No Parker, you can't break into Gringotts, it's impossible. It's ran by goblins which are nasty magical creatures. There are a lot of strong and complex security spells plus guards and a dragon."

"A dragon? Cool, I want one too!" Parker exclaimed enthusiastically.

"There's something wrong with you" Eliot pointed out.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley in the morning, for now there are some vacant rooms upstairs." The potion master got up. "I'll see you in the morning"

The morning after the team and Severus Snape met downstairs.

Hardison was feeling uncomfortable in his new robes. "Why do we have to dress like this? I feel like someone out of World of Warcraft"

"Because you all wanted to come and we can't draw more attention that we already are." Snape snapped leading them to the back door of the Leaky Cauldron.

They all stood in front of a brick wall.

"Now what?" Eliot asked angrily. He wasn't happy about his new clothes either.

Snape withdrew his wand from under his robes and with a few and precise touches on the wall the bricks magically moved creating a passage.

"That was so cool" Hardison exclaimed with a big grin.

"Muggles, so easily impressed." He stopped "I almost forgot," the wizard turned towards Sophie. "You'll need this"

He held out her old wand. Sophie carefully reached over and took it. She suddenly felt the magic pass through her. She hadn't performed magic for nearly ten years but she recognized the old feeling. It was like she was complete again and it felt good "Okay, let's go"

Nate stayed back and observed her. He had soon recognized the change in her and was worried. Will she go back to this world? Were they, or better, was he going to lose her to her birth world?

What they found at the back of the wall was incredible. A street full of different shops crowded with people. It look like out something out of a fantasy novel. The band of thieves walked pass the windows amazed by the items they were displaying.

"Quills and rolls of parchment? Seriously?"

"Sorry Hardison," Sophie gave him a small sympathetic smile. "We don't use technology here. In the Wizardry World there aren't any telephones either."

"You're killing me here woman! How do you communicate?"

"Well, there are owls, which you have already seen. Then there's fire talking, patronus charm, portraits, two-way mirror..."

"As fascinating this lesson can be" Snape cut her off " I just like to point out that we're here"

And there it was Gringotts Wizarding Bank, an imposing white marble building. They went through the massive bronze door that led to a enormous marble hall with big counters where hundreds of goblins where frenetically working.

Parker gave a small laugh.

"What?" Eliot whispered.

"They've got funny ears".

Eliot just shook his head.

"You can't come with me. You must stay here." Sophie warned.

"But I wanted to see the vault!" Parker pouted.

"I'm sorry, no visitors."

Sophie and her cousin Snape left the others standing in the middle of the hall occasionally eyed by those strange little creatures.

"I still can't believe that this is happening." Hardison finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, it really does seem impossible." Eliot agreed. "Did you know about Sophie?" He asked Nate.

"She hasn't told me her real name yet, you think she has told me about being a witch?" he snapped.

"Okay, I can see it's a sore subject"

"I think it's cool. You think she could teach me something?" Parker asked.

"I don't think it's..."

"We've got it" Snape came behind them. "Let's move!"

"He is sneaky." Hardison complained "Worse that you, Parker!"

They went out off the building.

"What shall we do now?"

"I could show you around if you want" Sophie offered " I would really like you to see how I grew up"

Nate wasn't listening but kept looking around. Something had caught his attention.

"Something is not right" he thought out loud.

"Just something?" Eliot exclaimed "Did you look around you? Everything is strange. There are freaking bats in daylight and people with pointed hats on broomsticks."

"Nate, what's wrong?" Sophie asked worried and put a hand on his arm.

"Let's get out of here, quick" He was now fully alert.

It was too late. Out of nowhere a blast of light hit him on the chest with such an intense force that threw him back.

"Nate!" Sophie shouted her wand already in her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

_It was too late. Out of nowhere a blast of light hit him on the chest with such an intense force that threw him back._

_"Nate!" Sophie shouted her wand already in her hand._

People around them were running and screaming making it impossible for them to see the attackers. But then they saw them, three attackers in the middle of the crowd.

"Stupefy!" Snape shouted barely missing the one on his right.

"Protego!" Sophie deviated a spell that was going to hit Parker.

They kept sending spells back and forward no one prevailing.

Eliot got fed up about all those flying lights and with a quick movement he ran towards one of the attackers.

"Eliot, no!" Sophie tried to stop him.

Eliot dodge a spell and tackled one of the attackers. "Try to stop this" and he punched him straight on the face. The wizard lost his wand and Eliot kicked him on the ribs.

"Expelliarmus" Snape disarmed another one.

But it wasn't enough two more attackers apparated and disarmed both Sophie and Snape. They snatched Sophie's bag and dissaparated again soon followed by the others.

Exhausted Sophie ran to Nate who was still lying unconscious on the ground.

"Nate," she caressed his face. "Nate, wake up, please."

The man slowly gained consciousness moaning. " That was a strong blast" he whispered and tried to sit up.

Sophie sighed with relief. "You got me worried there" and helped him stand up.

"Who were those people?" Eliot asked.

"Magic artefacts smugglers" Snape joined them after picking up the lost wands. "They took the Athame of lost time"

"The what?"

Snape ignored him "We need to go to Hogwarts and talk to Dumbledore."

"Hog what and Dumble who?" Hardison commented "You people surely have strange names"

"Oh, I don't feel so good!" Hardison quickly went behind a bush and vomited.

"Wimp!" Eliot exclaimed. "What was that?"

The last thing he remembered was Sophie putting a hand on his arm and still being in Diagon Alley and now they were in the middle of nowhere in front of a huge gate that was the entrance of a castle.

"This is Hogwarts Castle" Snape looked disgusted at Hardison who was still throwing up. "It's a school, so please, don't make a scene."

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked Nate who was a bit pale. "Apparating after the blow you received can't be very pleasant"

"Let's say it was a strange feeling. Could you do that all the time if you wanted?"

"Yes, it's a wand less magic"

"So all those time you were late for our dates you could have just done that without leaving me waiting."

"Well, what's the fun in that!" she smiled mischievously.

"If you two are done flirting, Dumbledore is waiting for us" Snape led them inside the castle.

If the outside of the castle was imposing the inside was just magnificent. As soon as you they passed the double oak doors they were in the entrance hall a large, cavernous room lit by torches with a ceiling that so high that was barely visible. In front of them there was a giant marble staircase which Snape started climbing. "The Headmaster Office is on the seventh floor"

"Wait," Hardison noticed something "Are the staircases moving or am I hallucinating?"

"Yeah, they tend to do that" Sophie reassured him.

"Of course they do!" Eliot grumbled.

"Oh I would love to rappel through them!" Parker replied. "Look, the pictures are moving too."

All around them children were walking expertly through the corridors towards their classes.

"So did you go to school here?" Nate whispered to Sophie.

She nodded. "Every magical British child goes here to school. They receive a letter at their 11th birthday."

Finally they arrived in front of a statue of a Gargoyle.

"Lemon drops" Snape said to it.

The statue leaped aside and the wall behind it split in two to reveal a spiral stone staircase.

"Follow me!"

"Severus, my boy, how's it going? Do you have it?" Professor Dumbledore greeted them from behind his desk. "Who are your friends?"

"I don't have any friends." Snape protested. "This is Sophie, my cousin and those are her muggle friends that have been following us like lost strays"

" Oh Severus, be nice. Well, welcome to Hogwarts. I'm sure you've all seen strange things today." He turned towards Sophie "I remember you. Brilliant little witch, particularly for acting but you had a different name at the time."

Sophie nodded shamefully "Yeah, a lot has changed"

"So what happened?"

"We were attacked outside Gringotts and they took the artefact away." Snape answered

"Death Eaters?" he asked worriedly.

"No, smugglers. I don't know how they knew about it."

"Sorry" Nate interrupted "but why would they be interested in it?"

"Smugglers are known to sell these magical artefacts to Muggles. It's very dangerous. Muggles don't always know how magic works and in the wrong hands they can do a lot of harm " The old professor answered.

"The Athame has been in my family heirloom for a long time. That's why it was inside my vault" Sophie explained. "We must get it back"

"What does it do?"

"It is used in old magical ritual and it can make you see whatever you want that has happened in the past. What do you need it for?" Sophie asked her old headmaster.

"I was hoping it would help me find something that once belong to Voldemort."

"Voldermort? The Dark Lord?" Sophie asked scared.

"He's back" Snape confirmed. "Now more powerful than ever."

"Are you still a double agent?"

"What choice do I have?"

"I need to send a message to Arthur Weasley" He went towards a portrait. "Phineas, I need you to tell Mr. Weasley what you've heard. Fortunately the Weasley family is staying at Grimmauld Place!"

The man in portrait soon left.

"Not to sound obvious but Death Eaters and Dark Lord are not very encouraging names" Hardison interrupted the silence.

"They're the worst enemy you could possibly imagine"

"Can't you just shoot them? You know, it's what us "Muggles" do?" Eliot intervened sarcastically.

"Oh, it's not that easy."

Parker wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Her focus was all to the phoenix standing next to her.

"I see you met Fawkes" Dumbledore smiled. Parker stroke its head and the magical bird happily accepted the caress "It seems he likes you"

The portrait named Phineas returned with some news.

"Headmaster. It seems that Mr. Weasley has found out something. The ministry contacts have heard about an auction held tonight in London. It's a last minute thing and the name of the Athame has been mentioned."

"Are they sending Aurors?"

"They can't without the Muggles forces approval."

"How are we going to get the Athame back?" Severus asked.

Nate smirked "Leave that to us, it's what we do! Guys, let's go steal an Athame back!"

"Oh boy, I have a terrible feeling about this!" Hardison exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nate smirked "Leave that to us, it's what we do! Guys, let's go steal an Athame back!"_

_"Oh boy, I have a terrible feeling about this!" Hardison exclaimed. _

_Somewhere in London._

"Ok, according to our magical sources the auction is held by a Edward Bridges. He's our usual kind of guy; rich spoiled man who wants to become richer and hires people to steal art. He's been dealing with magical stuff for a couple of years. Apparently this stuff pays good." Hardison communicated to their coms from the a van that Parker stole hours before.

"Okay" Nate answered through com. "Sophie and I will go inside as possible buyers. We will try to locate the Athame and give the location to Parker. Eliot, you're backup"

"Got it!" Eliot stood at the end of street ready to go inside the building if needed. "Where's Parker?"

"Already in" came the thief voice. She got inside the building through an open window moments before.

"Parker!" Hardison shouted "You were supposed to wait. I haven't hacked in the security system yet"

"Well, I can tell you one thing for sure, it's so lame. Who leaves the window open?" She started looking around for a safe. The main objective was to retrieve the Athame but who would pass the opportunity to get something extra?

"Parker, please try not get caught!" Nate warned her. "We're up" He said to Sophie who was in her Annie Croix persona.

"Let me do all the talking"

Nate watched her walk towards the door with her confidant pace. Oh, he loved when Annie Croix showed up. He soon followed her.

"Yes?" a big tall guy stopped them at the entrance. He sure wasn't friendly.

"We're here for the auction" She replied.

"It's a private gathering!"

"Tell Mr. Bridges that Miss Croix is interested in the merchandise."

The guard eyed her but talked through an earpiece. He nodded.

"Mr. Bridges is waiting for you."

Nate and Sophie went inside and were greeted by a charming young man. Well, Sophie thought he was charming, Nate just found him annoying but that might have been because he soon noticed how the younger man was looking lustfully at his grifter.

"Miss Croix, I didn't know you were going to join us this evening. It's been long since anyone saw you in town." He kissed her hand and Nate really had to resist not to punch him.

"Mr. Bridges, I don't think we ever met!" She felt Nate tense beside her and tried to keep her cool.

"Edward, please. And we haven't, but your fame is well know especially in our line of business."

"Indeed!"

"I didn't think this evening item was something you would be interested in." He led them towards a room where the auction was going to be held. The room already had some occupants.

"No, it wouldn't, but I've noticed that these types of merchandise are very profitable."

He smiled. "They certainly are." He finally noticed Nate. "And you are?"

"This is just my assistant." Nate shot her annoyed look. **Just** "He'll be waiting outside, if that's okay."

"Yes, we don't need the help around"

Now Nate was really going to punch him but Sophie discretely held him back. "James, wait for me outside"

Nate nodded and went outside. "He really is a type" Hardison told him in his ear.

"Do you want me to punch him?" Eliot asked next.

"No, if it comes to that I would like to have the pleasure. Hardison, where are you in finding the Athame."

"I've got a couple of possible rooms. Parker can work in the upper floors. There is one near you."

"Okay, I'm going to check it out. There's not really much security around here, that's strange."

"I've got a bad feeling about this. Do you want me to come in?"

"No, let's wait and see. I'm outside the door but there's no electronic security."

"You what?" Hardison exclaimed.

"It's just a locked door. " Nate tried the door handle but no alarm set off.

"That's impossible. There are a lot of cables of signals coming out of that room"

"Nate, I'll right down to pick the lock. I've just got one room up here left."

"Parker, I'll go" Sophie voice replied.

"But, I'm much faster!" The thief whined.

"Sorry," Sophie excuse herself from the host "But I've got an important call waiting for me"

"No problem, but we'll be starting soon!" Bridges smiled

"I'll be right back"

Sophie ran and reached Nate.

"Sophie, you should have stayed there!"

"We have to move fast and Nate, you're not very good at pick locking." She gave him an evil little smile. "Plus, I've got this" and she got her wand from her purse.

"Alohomora!" she whispered and the door magically opened.

"Well, that was helpful." Nate was impressed. "Tell me why you left magic again?"

They went inside "It's a closet!"

"Hardison, it's a closet there's nothing here!"

"And I've told you that's impossible. Something is there. Maybe a false wall?"

"Guys, something strange is happening here!" Eliot shouted.

Black smoke was moving quickly outside the building. Soon strange figures came out of the dissolving smoke. They had pointed black hats, black cloaks and they were wearing masks.

"Some weird men with masks came out on nowhere" Eliot informed them.

"Death Eaters!" Sophie was scared. "Eliot, stay hidden. Nate, we've got to get out of here, fast."

"They certainly came for the Athame. We can't leave without it."

"You don't understand! They won't hesitate to kill us all!"

"What's going on?" Parker appeared from out of nowhere behind them.

"Parker!" they both shouted.

Then they heard glass smashing and people screaming.

"They're coming in!"

Sophie turned pointing her wall to the empty wall. "Dissendium Revelio!"

The spell revealed a hidden panel. Nate put his mobile phone near it.

"Okay, I'm working my magic here" Hardison worked on his computer. "Here, it's safe to go in now."

Parker went in and delicately got the Athame out of a glass box. " Got it! We can leave!"

"You might have a problem leaving, all the exits are guarded. Go to the east entrance. There's only one guard there, I can easily take him out" Eliot started running ready for a fight.

"Eliot, no!" Sophie tried to warn him but it was too late.

Eliot sneaked behind the Death Eater. "Hey, you!"

The Death Eater turned around and was hit by Eliot's fist, soon followed by a kick.

"Crucio!" the Death Eater got up and pointed his wand to Eliot.

The hitter felt immense pain passing through his body making him weak to his knees.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Sophie shouted and the Death Eater fell immobilized.

Nate rushed to Eliot and helped on his feet. "Are you okay?"

"God, that hurt!" Eliot had trouble breathing.

The commotion caught the attention of two other Followers. They hid behind a pillar.

"What now?" Nate asked.

"I don't know" Sophie couldn't fight them all by herself.

Then suddenly white smoke was visible in the sky. Five men and women materializing in front of them.

"Don't worry, we're here to help you!" a light brown haired man with shabby wizard's robes approached them. "I'm Remus Lupin. You must be Severus's cousin. Did you get the item?"

Sophie nodded. "There's one of us still in the van across the street and Eliot has been hit by the Cruciatus curse" She watched the battle between the Death Eaters and Members of the Order of the Phoenix unfold before her.

"We'll take care of him" He gave a sign and a young woman with orange hair ran towards the van. Hardison got out and protected by the witch he joined up with the rest of team.

"Man, there's a lot of flying lights out there!"

"You need to go to Hogwarts, Dumbledore he's waiting for you." Remus Lupin told them.

In a blink of an eye the Leverage team was gone.

_The following day at Hogwarts. _

"Your friend is going to be fine" Severus informed his cousin. They were slowly walking through the castle corridors. "The Cruciatus Curse didn't hit me so hard."

"That's good news. I'm glad that we got the Athame back and that you can use it to defeat the Dark Lord."

A young boy with a lighting scar on his forehead passed beside them.

"Was that.." she exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah, Mister Harry Potter!" he replied with loathe in his voice "Arrogant just like his father"

Sophie gave a small chuckle. It seems that her cousin will never forget the past. "But he has Lily's eyes. That can't be easy for you"

"It's a reminder of the horrible things I did in the past and why I'm doing this now."

"Severus, you should try to forgive yourself." She patted his arm "You're a good man, now"

They arrived at the Great Hall where Eliot, Hardison, Nate and Parker sat at one of the tables eating their breakfast and laughing.

"The same goes for you. What happened to William was not your fault. Now you've got a family that accepts who you are. There's no need for you not to use your magic, it's a part of you"

Nate saw them approaching and he smiled at her. "We'll see. Nate has been quite understanding but wait until I tell him that any kids of ours we'll probably have magic!"

Professor Dumbledore walked towards them with his always cheerful attitude. "Good, you're all here. I wanted to personally thank you for your help. I'll be sure to keep the Athame safe after I'm done with it."

"It was our pleasure, Professor" Nate shook his hand.

"I hope you'll decide to come and visit us again. It's good to see our Severus with company. His always such a loner"

Severus Snape scowled.

"Sophie, can't we do that apperating thing to go home?" Hardison asked hopeful "It would be so much quicker than an airplane"

Parker suddenly disappeared and appeared behind them.

They looked at her stunned, Dumbledore just smiled. He had sensed magic in her from the beginning. "Parker, so that's how you do your thing!" Hardison exclaimed.

Parker shrugged "Yeah, why? Can't everyone do it?"

"No, Parker, not everyone can do it!" Sophie smiled "It means that you're a witch too"

"Really? Cool!" She was excited "What else can I do? Can you teach me that open door spell. That would be so much fun"

"Oh boy! Parker, a witch. Just our luck" Eliot grumbled.

THE END


End file.
